


Sweet Love of Mine

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Roxanne is stuck in Godric's Hollow, babysitting a sick cousin. But then she meets Naomi, a Muggle girl who helps her make the most of those lazy summer days...</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Inspired by magnifique_poufsouffle's <span class="u">femslash challenge</span> <i>and</i> moonbaby11’s <span class="u">Up for Grabs Challenge</span> at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forums.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Sweet Love of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142103) by milominderbinder. 



>   
>   
>  Banner by milominderbinder at The Dark Arts forum.

Roxanne Weasley wasn’t likely to be anyone’s first pick for a babysitter. But desperate times call for desperate measures, which is why Ginny Potter came stepping out of the fireplace of the little flat above Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes one morning in early July.  
  
“Hullo, sis!” her brother George greeted her, with his mouth full of breakfast toast.  
  
The little flat over the shop was so small that it didn’t have a separate kitchen, so visitors stepped directly into the combined eating/living/working area, whether they came from the flat door or the fireplace. And now Ginny had stepped right into George’s and his family’s breakfast. As Ginny brushed the soot from her arms, the other three members of that family studied her.  
  
Angelina, Ginny’s sister-in-law and former Quidditch team mate, waved at Ginny over a bowl of cereal. Little Freddy, of an age with Ginny’s son Albus, mumbled something that might have been a greeting into a large glass of milk, and followed it up by flashing Ginny a big, toothy grin underneath a milk moustache. And Roxanne, the fifteen year old that Ginny was there to try to hire as a last minute babysitter, barely lifted her eyes from a copy of Witch Weekly, balanced on two jars of jam, to give Ginny a short nod.  
  
“Er, hi…” Ginny replied, accompanied by a loud rumble from her stomach. She hadn’t had time to eat any breakfast back home, and the sight of the little family’s morning feast made her acutely aware of this fact.  
  
With a swish of her wand Angelina drew up a rickety stool to the table, and gestured to Ginny to sit down.  
  
“Come, sit and have something to eat,” she said. “You seem to be in a hurry, but remember what Gwenog used to say…”  
  
“Never take flight without eating a bite!” the two former Holyhead Harpies chorused together.  
  
Roxanne rolled her eyes.

* * *

“So, the thing is,” Ginny said, helping herself to some jam, “that Harry and I need a babysitter…”  
  
“So why’re you here and not with the ‘Saintly Sisters’, then?” Freddy interrupted, following his father’s example of speaking with his mouth full of toast.  
  
“Don’t call them that,” his mother reprimanded him, but she was fighting a losing battle and she knew it.   
  
Lucy had been the first of the cousins to call Victoire and Dominique the ‘Saintly Sisters’, but soon James and Molly picked it up, and by now everyone in the Weasley Clan knew who the phrase referred to. The sisters in questions seemed to take the whole thing in stride, but the adults felt they should at least  _try_  to nip the name in the bud. By now it was quite clear that they had failed.  
  
“Well, I was just getting to why I’m here,” Ginny replied a little sharply (and Freddy at least had the decency to look a little sheepish at that). “To tell the truth, Roxanne is the only person Harry and I could come up with who’s had Black Cat Flu…”  
  
Roxanne was paying attention now, and she saw where this was going.  
  
“Oh no, are the kids sick?” she asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
“Just Lily, at least this far,” she said, a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
Black Cat Flu was almost never fatal, but it was highly contagious, and the sufferers got  _very_ sick. Roxanne had gotten it about ten years ago, during the great Diagon Alley outbreak of ’06, and she had hazy memories of aching all over and having a throat so sore she couldn’t talk, but still being unable to stop herself from meowing pitifully every other minute.  
  
“Have you isolated her from the boys?” George asked, with a most uncharacteristic frown on his face.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we have…” Ginny sounded distracted now, and as she spoke she threw a glance at the clock that hung over the fireplace. “And well… I don’t know if we’ve told you this, but we’re going away for a week and a half with Hermione and Ron and their kids. And Lily said it’s okay if the rest of us still go, as long as she has someone she knows with her and doesn’t have to stay at St Mungo’s. And it’s not like Harry and I could be much help anyway, ‘cause neither of us has had the BCF…”  
  
As Ginny’s voice trailed off, Roxanne made a decision.  
  
“Okay, I’m in,” she said. “How much do you pay?”

* * *

Wrestling her way into her cramped and cluttered room to pack a bag, Roxanne considered her prospects. A little more than a week in Godric’s Hollow, with an obnoxious-but-cute cousin and good pay – that shouldn’t be so bad, right?


End file.
